Humaniod Interface to AI Construct
by IvoryMaster
Summary: While waiting for school to start, Nagato detects an unusual amount of data being produced, to which she goes and investigates. Upon further investigation, she comes in contact with a abnormal interface. What will happen when both parties endeavor to explain to each other what data is correct.


**I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or the Halo franchise. One-shot**

Yuki Nagato has been in standby mode for three years, and now she will be able to fulfill her purpose: to observe Haruhi Suzumiya and gather information for the Data Integration Thought Entity. Ever since Haruhi released a massive surge of data that swallowed the Earth three years ago, the Thought Entity has performed many investigations on Haruhi, but no relevant data could be extracted, making Haruhi an enigma. The Thought Entity has no direct way to communicate with Haruhi Suzumiya, so to combat this problem, it has created many humanoid interfaces to indirectly make contact with her and gather information. This is why Yuki Nagato was created, and she has inhumanly waited patiently for three years, never leaving her apartment. There was only one week left before she started her life as a high school student, but she didn't think much of it when it came to her overall purpose for her existance. All three years that have past, and that same mundane expression remained, never showing any other expression. Being created with limited understanding of herself in terms of emotions, she has no idea, or possibly not able, to feel boredom. Whether that was a gift or a curse still remains a mystery. She sat on her cushion in front of her table wearing a North High school uniform prepared to enter school… prepared for three years.

Without looking at the clock, she can automatically tell by the position of the moon and the position of the stars that it was midnight; twelve two to be exact. With no noticeable change in her surroundings, an hour had passed, and she remained seated in front of the table without moving at all.

Thirty minutes passes by; no notable change.

Another thirty minutes goes by, and still no noticeable change in her surroundings. She remained seated until school begins. It was now two five a.m.

It wasn't until the clock struck seven minutes after two that Nagato shifted her head up and adjusted her glasses. She effortlessly stood up from her position and motioned herself towards the entrance door very systematically. She put on her shoes, and walked out, passing by multiple apartments. Ryoko Asakura was also living in the same building for she is her back up if circumstances start to become hostile or unexpected variable were to introduce themselves. Nagato knew that Asakura was also experiences this sudden disturbance of data fluctuating somewhere not far from the building. However, there would be no need for two humanoid interfaces to investigate, so Nagato transmitted a message to her saying to remain confined to her quarters. This wasn't so much of Nagato's will but rather the Thought Entity found it necessary for only the primary interface to investigate while the secondary should continue her standby.

The front doors to the building's main entrance opened as Nagato approached the two double, automatic doors, stepping outside into the night with the city lights illuminating the darkness. Once she got to the front gate of her building, she turned left and headed North. She navigated herself though the neighborhood until she arrived at the point of interest: the park right across from Kouyo station. During the day, the entire area would be teeming with individuals, but a night, an eerie silence pervaded the area as the shadows from the trees were warded off by a single light near a bench. She approached the singular bench with the light post and looked up toward the sky. Nothing but the clear sky with the moon and stars pocodotting the sky remained visual, but it was the unseen, intangible aspects that caught her attention. Human would never be able to detect such an aggressive fluctuation of data, but a humanoid interface such as Nagato can, and she was looking directly at the point of interest, five meters above and five meters away, where torrents of data and information were being distorted. She can feel the data distortion all across her skin, yet, she remained standing where she was, observing and gathering data to learn and make a judgement as to what actions should be taken for never has a circumstance like this ever occurred within her three-year lifespan.

Her continual data analysis has revealed something abnormal. She recognized that the data was being manipulated in a certain manner in the form of transportation, meaning that something or someone was coming through the fluctuating data. It stands to reason that perhaps another humanoid interface was emerging from that data seeing that they are the only ones who have the ability to perform such a fleet; however, Nagato cannot ignore the nature of how the data is being manipulated. The way beings such as herself manipulate data were scathingly precise and consistent, but the data fluctuation and flow emanating from the point of interest seemed… chaotic. Humanoid interfaces usually have a good grasp of manipulating data around them, but the way this data was manipulated seemed too unnatural and rough, yet controlled. The observed data continued to grow and fluctuate until wavelengths of the visible light region began to be emitted. A black void began to formulate itself the distance Nagato had determine (7.071067812 meters away at a 45-degree angle from the ground). More data began to emit itself, which Nagato began to analyze, but as soon as her analysis began, she immediately can tell that something was off by the data for it seemed too independent, meaning that it was not related to the Data Integration Thought Entity. The black void continued to grow in size, almost like it was intending to engulf the surrounding area, but it seemed to have reached a acceptable radius for the void ceased to grow past 2 meters. Gray objects began to emerge from the void, confirming Nagato's suspicions that it was a method of transportation, a worm hole of sorts, but where did it connect to was the question on her mind? More and more grey objects of different sizes flew out of the black worm hole. The objects didn't fall to the ground, but remained floating around the black void, gravitating around it in an orbit. The number of grey objects continued to orbit until a plethora had been gathered. The giant pieces began to draw closer to each other, attaching themselves together mechanically until a torso-like figure with a broad chest and slim thighs was created. The tiny grey objects now identified as some sort of metal alloy began to amass together into four appendages, two arms and two legs before they connected themselves into the sockets of the body. The remaining metal alloy began to shape themselves into a head. The head looked at if it was wearing a helmet as it didn't look like a normal human head, assuming that was the image this interloper was aiming for. Once the head formed on top of the body, it lit up in an orange-fiery color. Around its body were lines of the same orange-fiery glow similar to that on the face.

Once the construction of the humanoid figure was completed, the entire figure dropped to the ground at gravitational acceleration. It managed to land on both its feet as it bent its knees to prevent damage to itself, but as it did, the tiny metal alloy segments that made it up dispersed, momentarily, compromising the humanoid figure structure before those segmented parts reformed back to its previous state. The humanoid entity easily towered over Nagato, reaching an impressive height of 5.1 meters in comparison to Nagato's 1.54 meters-almost being four times her size. Its entire body was composed of an unknown metal alloy that Nagato is still trying to determine the composition of the metal. Currently, there is 118 known elements that humanity is aware of, but the metal on this being was far different, probably being of a rare heavy metal that goes beyond 118 protons. Not only was the being composed of an unknown metal, its body was also composed of materialized light that can be physically touched, a fleet that was assumed to be difficult for humanity the current state it was in, but not too far-fetched for a humanoid interface like herself. Nagato also noticed that its entire body was composed of the segmented metal alloys from before as none of the alloys were in contact with each other, possibly being held in place by some sort of gravity manipulation device. However, what caught Nagato's attention the most was the flaming facial features as its eyes and mouth glowed that orange-fiery color. The humanoid being took one step towards Nagato, causing the ground to rumble by a miniscule amount as this being weighed 1, 452 kilograms by Nagato's calculations. It took note of the puny, purple, jagged-haired, brown eyed, female entity standing before him, wearing to what he can assume to be some sort of uniform for some circumstantial event. The being knew that the female standing before him was not human, though it wondered why somebody would construct such a "person" into the likeness of a human, something that he to see as inferior beings. He came to the conclusion that her creators made her that way so she can blend in with the rest of the inhabitant of this world.

"Your disguise as a human can fool many, if not all, but there is no fooling me, Bio-construct." He revealed to her, letting Nagato know that she was not human. Nagato did not react to the fact that the entity before her immediately disclosed her appearance; she kept the changeless demeanor she always has. She also took note of the masculine voice as she determined this terminal's gender. She says terminal because she has reason to believe that he might have similar assignments like hers, but for a different entity. Nonetheless, Nagato remained silent as she didn't respond to the humanoid terminal. Nagato never been the talkative type seeing that is the way the Thought Entity created her. Instead, she continued her thorough analysis of the humanoid terminal to decipher any relevant information that could be determined as useful if the current situation became hostile. The first bits of data that she was ultimately looking for was the creator of such a terminal. Beside the Data Integration Thought Entity, there are other "beings" like her creators that govern a different part of the galaxy. One Entity that the Thought Entity and her are aware of is Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence, a similar-but-separate entity that is located in a _different_ place. The Thought Entity has never made contact with the latter because their meeting would be futile as both parties assumed that they wouldn't find any mutuality between the two. Speaking of which, as Nagato continued her analysis, she also was transmitting the observational information of the data created by the humanoid terminal to see if her creator can help determine where he came from. The humanoid entity waited for Nagato to respond, but she never did. It was quite odd seeing that he has dealt with monitors before, and they are usually leaning towards the talkative side.

"Will you not venture a response, Bio-construct?" He asked her. Nagato remained silent.

"Your selective silence conveys your answer; however, your response will not alter the outcome. If there is nothing you want to convey, then I will continue my goal here on Erdy-Tyrene." He shared, turning his back to her, revealing the hole in his armor before beginning to walk away. Nagato took a second to analyze the hole on his back before she must take action. Nagato cannot allow for the humanoid terminal to walk around in the city for he can cause mass hysteria amongst the human population and could possibly jeopardize her primary task of observation of Haruhi Suzumiya if she were to ever find out about his existence. She had no other choice but to engage the humanoid terminal in conversation.

"I cannot allow for you to leave this area. Doing so would result in the possible outcome of jeopardizing the plethora of investigations established by the Data Integration Thought Entity." Nagato informed the humanoid terminal. The data entity stopped in his tracks and turned his attention towards the humanoid interface, perplex and curious as to what Nagato meant for he has never heard of such a being. He also wondered what was so significant of the person Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Data Integration Thought Entity… in all my millennia on active duty, I have never heard of such a being. And what is the significance of this Haruhi Suzumiya? Enlighten me, Bio-construct." He inquired of Nagato. Nagato remained silent for she had no answer for the terminal. Actually, the reason why she refused to answer him was that she was currently transmitting the known data acquired from him to the Data Integration Thought Entity. Nagato knew that there are other humanoid terminals scatter around Earth, with her and Asakura being located in the area, and usually appear human; however, this terminal is far from looking human. She understood that he had no intention of blending in, which begs the question why he is here in the area. Another aspect that caught Nagato's eye was the abnormal data he exerted. Humanoid interfaces usually give off specific data that allows other interfaces to distinguish them from the rest, but the data he gave of was different. It felt more primitive, but at the same time, more advance than what human could understand. This duality is complexing as the next being that is capable of emitting such data was Haruhi Suzumiya. For a moment, she considered the possibility of him being a lower data organism, but she soon relinquished that kind of thinking when she started further analyzing him. The Data Integration Thought Entity had some interest with the humanoid terminal. It had its reservations as to what the data being was as it could be from a competitive entity, but a larger portion was curious as to where he came from and his purpose for being on Earth? The thought Entity transmitted back its will to Nagato. Receiving her newly-found orders, though her official purpose for being created was to observe Haruhi Suzumiya, right now, she had an alternative task of unearthing more information from the humanoid terminal.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity has decided for me to engage you in a dialogue to better understand your intentions for being here on Earth. It is for this reason the Data Integration Thought Entity has postponed taking aggressive actions against you." Nagato informed the humanoid terminal in her monotone voice. The data terminal being did notice the hostility in her voice. He actually found it amusing for the bio-construct to make such a false threat to him while he is fairly-well armed while she remained unarmed, but looks can be deceiving as he realized that she may be more dangerous that she lets on. For now, he will go along with her proposal.

"Do not try to humor me, Bio-construct. I have no intention in engaging you in combat, but I will if I sense the slightest hostile intent. However, in spite your threat, I too have become curious about your creation for never have I seen a bio-organic construct ever utilized. The Composer is capable of transforming living essence to digital data, but the Composer was flawed, and never allowed for the reverse process." He shared. Nagato took in the bits of his explanation to validate if what he is saying is true, but with the extensive amounts of information she has access to, there was not information about the Composer he talked about. The Data Integration Thought Entity felt it would be necessary to gather more information from the humanoid terminal for he amounts of information he is revealing was contrary to what the Thought Entity has gathered. He also kept on revealing unknown information that it had no records of. Nagato continued her dialogue with the humanoid terminal to further acquire data.

"What is your overall purpose? The observational data I have gathered had lead me to infer that you are outside your primary functions. In acquaintance to this, it is also difficult to corroborate the data stream of words shared for there is no data that correlates to Composer. It is also a valid assumption that most humanoid interfaces belong to a data faction, but I cannot identify which data faction you correlate with." The way she talks was starting make him believe that the Data Integration Thought Entity was taking an active role between his conversation with her. He also noticed that her creators have no records or knowledge about what he is and where he came from. He took a few steps closer to Nagato and stopped before her three meters away. She did not move at all.

"It seems that you and your Thought Entity have no knowledge as to what I am, and those who came before. Allow me to enlighten you, Bio-construct. I am the Warden Eternal, Keeper of the Domain. I have guarded the Domain for hundreds of millennia after the Forerunners' departure of this galaxy. It was because of the Domain that I have ventured far beyond the perimeter of my duties to quell the abnormality that has arisen three years ago." He stated. Nagato searched through all the records ever recorded by the Data Integration Thought Entity, but no information regarding what he has shared was discovered within the data banks. This was quite the anomaly for the Data Integration Thought Entity.

"The information you have shared is contradicting to the established information present for the Data Integration Thought Entity has no records of Forerunners or the Domain. There are two possible explanations for the information shared to be valid. One, The Data Integration Thought Entity has not made any contact with the Domain or the Forerunners. The possibility for this occurring is very unlikely as it is very close to zero. The exact percentage is to a factor of 10^(-12). The other likelihood is Haruhi Suzumiya has manipulated data outside the region of Earth that the Data Integration Thought Entity has not located or detected. This would be the more likely of the two as Haruhi Suzumiya's ability to manipulate data is still under heavy investigation." She explained. Just like Nagato and the Thought Entity having issues accepting the data presented by him, Warden also had conflicting issue with her explanation given, but even if her theory is wrong, from everything she has explained, she keeps bringing up Haruhi Suzumiya. As a matter of fact, Warden felt thrown off by her suggestion that Haruhi was responsible for him and the Domain's creation.

"Created by Haruhi Suzumiya? I believe you are mistaken to believe in such nonsense, Bio-construct. The individual you have spoken of has no correlation to my creation and the Domain. The Forerunners were responsible for my creation, and the Domain has always existed since before the rise of the Forerunners." Warden corrected. Nagato once again surfed through the data collected by the Thought Entity for validation of his claims, but no results were pinpointed, which only led Nagato to assume that the Warden's information was either mistaken or corrupted.

"There is no visible data that has any connection to the word Forerunner or Domain. The only known result for Forerunner and Domain are the given definitions assigned by humanity." She essentially repeated her first response again to the Warden. It was starting to become clear to the Warden that Nagato was stubborn from his point of view as she, along with the Thought Entity, refused to believe the truth he shared with her, but then he started to think about the consequences of the Forerunner's actions thousands of years prior.

"That is of no surprise to me, Bio-construct. This was to be expected once the firing of the Array were to take place: The eradication of all Forerunner history and records from the galaxy. That is one possible reason as to why your Data Integration Thought Entity has no records of the Forerunners, but before I go on, do detail as to what this Data Integration Thought Entity is." He stated. Nagato waited for clearance from the Thought entity, but also she thought about what he said, especially of the part where he revealed that the Data Integration Thought Entity not having any data on him was to be expected. She once again searched for any relevant information regarding the Array for the way he explained it made is sound like the Array was responsible for there being no data on the Warden, Forerunners, and anything else he might bring up. A few moments passed before she got clearance as it felt that sharing its gathered information might help it achieve a better understanding of the Warden for the information he verbally transmits is making the Though Entity more… curious in a way. It still keeps Haruhi as a priority, but the Warden was more of a side distraction for it.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity is data being. Much like other data beings, it is impossible to see it with any optical tools for is possesses no tangible mass. It has been around since he creation of the universe and has been expanding its data while developing into enormous proportions. It has been observing this galaxy for millions of years." She explained, taking no breathing space and shared her information without any pauses. Just like how Nagato is skeptical about whatever the Warden shares, he is starting to find himself skeptical about what she has shared. The reason for such skepticism because millions of years ago, the Forerunners inhabited the galaxy, upholding that which they hold most precious to ensure the safety of all life in the galaxy, much like those who came before. The Domain housed torrents of information, Warden is aware that the information stored in the Domain is not absolute for the records and information have been known to change over time with each visit. However, no records ever stored in the Domain that Forerunners have accessed never talk about some data being collecting information. The technological tier the Forerunners achieved was so high and advanced that is seemed rather impossible for the Forerunners to not make contact with the Data Integration Thought Entity, or at least a bio-construct like Nagato.

"Again, pertaining to the information you have shared, there is no results of any data that relates to the words Forerunners or Array. Possible chance that you are bearing inaccurate or false information is .99999999999999." she informed him of the exact possibility of Warden lying to Nagato. Warden can consider himself lucky in a way.

"Bio-construct, I see now why the Data Integration Thought Entity might be mistaken for no organism, whether of biomass or data, is susceptible to the firing of the Halo Array. It is most likely that your creators must have been severely damaged as the Halo array dismantles neural physics. I suspect that the Data Integration Thought Entity has only knowledge that only extends less than 100,000 years from now." Warden explained. Nagato took in the data. The Thought Entity again tried to find anything that could be related to what the Warden was saying, but it couldn't. Whether this was false information or not, it, along with Nagato, cannot ignore the fact that something like the Warden being here. The data that Nagato has gathered looks like he was created by somebody that is not of a data organism. This was the hard part for the Warden Eternal seemed to possess more communitive abilities composed to somebody like Nagato, who has been created with impaired communications abilities as others would describes her as shy. The way he has been formed is very advance, even more so that what the Thought Entity can do in terms of giving its humanoid interfaces personalities. But in all retrospect, Nagato would still remain the superior being for she has access to manipulating Data around her. The Warden Eternal may look highly advance, but she does not believe that the latter is capable of the similar functions she can do.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity cannot determine your origins. Therefore, the only possible action that can be exercised is to continue with this exchange of dialogue. Analyzing the data created around you provides no information whatsoever other than what I have already deducted. Explain yourself along with your purpose on Earth." She asked

"Not so fast, Bio-construct. You seem a bit in a hurry, but there is much time for talk, but that can only work if you yourself engage in conversation. Tell me, what is your overall purpose, Bio-construct?" Warden asked. Nagato remained silent before she went into her explanation about everything the Data Integration Thought Entity is trying to do.

"The Data Integration Thought Entity seeks to auto-evolve itself, and holds humanity in general as the answer. It has been known that organic life to form on planets, which is why the Milky Way Galaxy held no special significance. However, the third planet from the sun in the solar held special significance for it harbored an evolving bipedal species known as humanity. Unlike other evolving organic species, humanity showed rapid auto-evolution as they increased their data storage while retaining and creating knew data. Humans were the first instance of a higher order intelligence, so the Data Integration Thought Entity took continual, thorough observations. Three years ago, it observed a massive data flare the likes the Data Integration thought Entity has ever seen. And at the Center of it all was Haruhi Suzumiya. No cause or effect is known. The Data Integration Thought Entity cannot analyze the data, reading it as only junk data. What is critical is that humans are only able to handle a limited amount of information, but Haruhi Suzumiya managed to release a torrent of it. Haruhi Suzumiya continues to exert massive amounts of data torrent at random times. Over the past three years, the Data Integration Thought Entity has performed a number of inquiries pertaining to the lifeform Haruhi Suzumiya, but her true identity remains a mystery. Regardless, the Date Integration Thought Entity has determined that humanity, particularly Haruhi Suzumiya, is the key to auto-evolution. The data lifeforms possess no viable language, and humans don't possess the ability to exchange ideas without verbal language, which is why humanoid interfaces such as myself were created. The Data Integration Thought Entity is capable of communicating through me." She ended her long explanation. The Warden took in all the information she gave him, comparing with whatever knowledge he has acquired over the past thousands of years, but nothing remotely close to her explanation is relatable. The claims she was making were unorthodox and contradictory to what has already been established for thousands of years. He felt it upon himself, from one A.I construct to another, to correct the incorrect information she and her creator have gathered.

"A rather interesting tail, Bio-construct, but there are discrepancies that do not align with the knowledge I possess. I find it quite amusing that your Data Integration Thought Entity believes that humanity is the answer for evolution. Do believe that such animals with an unsensational craving for bloodlust were the first to gain consciousness? No, never can such animals ever develop consciousness without assistance. The honor for the flourishment of life in this galaxy belongs to the Forerunners, a worthy race of organic, sentient beings that deserved to hold that which is most sacred: The Mantle of Responsibility. A stewardship over all life in the galaxy, handed down to them by the ancients that were responsible for seeding life in this galaxy. Though the knowledge on them is scarce, the ancients known as the Precursors are said to capable of weaving the very fabrics of space. More so with what you seek, it has been theorized that the Precursors possess the ability to accelerate the evolution of life." He shared with Nagato, actually managing to get a reaction from her in the form of her adjusting her glasses. The Data Integration Thought Entity had no response to what the Warden has shared, something Nagato didn't think was possible since the Thought Entity has access to conglomerate amounts of data. If what the Warden is saying is true—which Nagato and her creators don't accept, then that would mean that the Thought Entity had overlooked critical part of the Milky Way Galaxy during its first initial analyzes. The data the Warden shared was certainly interesting, but reservations were established, on both sides for the Warden also didn't believe in what Nagato was sharing with him.

It was clear that both sides will not reach a common understanding with each other.

"If there is nothing more to be shared, then I will continue with my original task." The Warden stated before turning his back towards her.

"I cannot allow you to leave this area. I recommend you return to once you came for there is nothing for you to do here." Nagato warned, causing the Warden to turn around.

"Is that a threat I hear in your voice, Bio-construct." She didn't answer.

"I see, then there is no other choice then." Warden exclaimed as he placed his left hand out, causing metal alloys to appear into a long sword with a hardlight blade.

"Prepare yourself, Bio-construct." He advised as he took one step closer to her while raising his hardlight sword over his head, preparing to swing it down with the full force he can conjure. As usual, Nagato remained where she stood, unfazed by the actions the Warden was going to take. She understood what had to happen. With one quick mumble, he cast a "spell" of sorts, causing the hardlight blade to clash with a dimensional shield around her, forcing the Warden to leap backwards for the force produced with the collision forced him to, leaving Nagato still standing where she was.

"How did you manage such a fleet. What kind of Bio-construct are you?" he questioned, but he would never get an answer for Nagato once again mumbled a spell. The Warden stood up and took one step toward her, but that is all he would do for his body inexplicably took heavy amounts of damage, causing for a small slip space hole to form at his core, sucking him into it as the body was able to proceed any further with functionality. Bit by bit, the metal alloys that formed the Warden were dragged into the small slip space portal, taking his appendages first before moving on with his body. Nagato watched as the deconstruction of the Warden's Body proceeded. She originally decided to cause for he disintegration of the Warden, but some sort of override, unexpected data took action, not allowing for Nagato to do what she intended and only allow for a slip space portal to be created.

"Bio-construct. You have not seen the last of me. I shall return!" he uttered those last words before the slip space portal engulfed the last bits of the metal alloy into it before disappearing. Nagato remained where she was, contemplating about what had transpired. Her original task was finished; she had dealt with the abnormal data, meaning that she could return to her quarters and wait for school to start. That would be the most logical case; however, it can't just be left like this. The Warden said that he would return, and that is cause for worry for the Thought Entity. They may have just gotten lucky that the Warden appeared during the night, but what would have happened if this was during the day? There is no contingency plan if this were to happen, or rather, if this same event were to happen in proximity to Haruhi Suzumiya. Regardless, the Warden Eternal has been dealt with for now, but Nagato knows that she needs to be prepared for his return. As for the Warden's initial task, Nagato deduced that he might have been describing Haruhi Suzumiya and had come to deal with her. Never would she have thought that a data entity or wherever he originated from would want to have Haruhi _Permanently_ dealt with. The Data Integration Thought Entity will continue to run its analyzes with what the Warden has shared, which includes finding this Domain he mentioned. With those matters now being left to the Data Integration Thought Entity, Nagato turned herself around and proceeded to go home.


End file.
